Shadows and Light: Book One
by flash6004
Summary: Three kits are born to a ThunderClan queen out in the forest- with nobody else with them. When their mother passes away, and each are given to a different Clan... what will happen to them?
1. Prologue

Three kits suckled from a black tabby queen, her head rested on a fern.

A thick storm battled with the trees; a few drops of rain splattered the newly groomed pelt of the queen, who licked the water off.

Her warm amber eyes stared down at the kits. The blood that stained the ground around her glistened in the moonlight, and the queen licked a few drops off the new kittens.

Suddenly silver light poured into the clearing. The queen let out a light hiss, putting a paw over the newborns. The kittens whimpered.

"Blackpool," mewed a sweet voice, so painfully familiar. A light gray tabby tom with stars in his tabby fur walked towards her.

"Dewspots!" gasped the she-cat.

Dewspots sat down, staring at her as more and more starry cats flew from the shadows. "You are dying," he rumbled.

Blackpool opened her mouth in shock, though no words came out. Her eyes were sad; she nodded. "What about the kits? Your kits, my kits…" Blackpool stopped.

"They will live, Blackpool…" Dewspots stopped. "But… one will die… one will rule… and one will become utterly evil."

_What! My kits won't become evil, I swear on the name of ThunderClan! _Blackpool thought angrily.

But she knew not to argue with StarClan.

She sighed, and the weight collapsed from her. She slipped from her pelt, the warmth of the suckling kits, and the blood that stained her.

She closed her eyes, listening to Dewspots' words in her mind. _One will die… one will rule… and one will become utterly evil…_

Blackpool saw her Clanmates running from the forest. A big golden tabby shook her shoulders; a gray-splashed white she-cat wrapped around the kits; a dark brown tom was yowling at the cats.

_One will die… one will rule… and one will become utterly evil…_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Critisim is welcome! <strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Hawkpaw

**Tallstar07: Why, thank you!**

**Zestia240: Thanks! **

**This is what happened; it's easier for me (the author) to tell you. Anyway, after the ThunderClan patrol found the kits, naturally they took them back to their camp. ShadowClan attacked, along with RiverClan. ShadowClan stole a kit and so did RiverClan. This is their story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hawkpaw POV <strong>

A dark brown tabby she-cat, her dark green eyes closed. Quickly opened her eye, her name was Hawkpaw, and she was a ShadowClan apprentice.

Hawkpaw yawned, stretching. "Get enough sleep, _runt?" _taunted a dark gray tom, his yellow eyes gleaming with anger.

Hawkpaw snarled, "Shut up, Stonepaw!"

Stonepaw licked a paw and said, "At least my mentor doesn't hate me."

"Because your mentor is a bee-brained fox-heart!" roared Hawkpaw, angrily.

Stonepaw led way out of the den, Hawkpaw slinking behind him. The ShadowClan camp was busy with activity; the deputy Eaglestrike was speaking to a group of warriors, the kits were wrestling in the dust, a few of the senior warriors were returning to camp with fresh-kill, and the elders were stretching out of their den.

But none of this mattered to Hawkpaw. All that mattered was that today was her assessment, and she could finally become a warrior! But, also taking the test was Stonepaw.

Stonepaw puffed out his chest, and he said, "You're never going to pass; you know that right, Hawkpaw?"

Hawkpaw bared her fangs.

Stonepaw jeered, "Ooh, I'm so scared! The _runt _is going to totally shred me!"

Hawkpaw bent low to the ground, back arched.

Stonepaw taunted, "I bet your kin are so messed up! No wonder you can't hunt, or fight!"

Hawkpaw lunged at Stonepaw, her claws outstretched, teeth bared in a snarl full of hatred. Her paw swiped at Stonepaw's head, claws grazing the flesh. Stonepaw let out a yowl of pain, and he growled and lunged at her. His claws dug into her shoulders, and she kicked out with her back legs. An explosion of pain fell from Stonepaw's stomach; but he sank his fangs mercilessly into Hawkpaw's shoulder.

Hawkpaw let out a shriek of pain. She squirmed from his grip and slashed out with her claws; she hit his face, claws grazing flesh and blood flying. Stonepaw sank his claws into her back leg. Suddenly there was a blur of black-and-white.

Splashstar, the black-and-white leader of ShadowClan, had pulled Stonepaw away. His deputy Eaglestrike (a big silver tom) had knocked Hawkpaw off her paws, pinning her down.

"You will not become a warrior if you fight like this!" spat Splashstar.

But Stonepaw met Hawkpaw's gaze calmly. "You fought well," his voice was deep and strange, not those of his own. Hawkpaw turned and saw a pale outline of a dark tabby behind them, with pale amber eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of this chapter? Any names for Hawkpaw's brothers? Yes, they are males. I have made up my mind. The Clans in which they live in is ThunderClan and RiverClan. Who was the "pale outline of a dark tabby with pale amber eyes?" <strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Ravenpaw

**I've had 84 views, 3 favorites, and 1 alert and only 4 reviews? I feel really bad for yelling/angry-typing you guys, but really? How hard is it to write "I hate it" or "I love it"? **

**Whatever—here's the newest chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ravenpaw POV<strong>

Ravenpaw sniffed the air; his eyes narrowed. _Why isn't the WindClan scent borders fresh? It's like they haven't been here…_

"Hurry up, Ravenpaw!" yowled Brambletail, Ravenpaw's gray-white mentor. Ravenpaw ran after Brambletail.

Brambletail, along with Yellowfeather and Adderpaw, waited for Ravenpaw to dash up to them. Ravenpaw's neat, but odd, black tabby fur gleamed in the sunlight.

Adderpaw said, "Today we're going swimming in the Lake!"

Ravenpaw curled his tail happily, and said, "It's a great day to!" But the WindClan sent borders made him uneasy. _Where are they? _

But suddenly a flash of gray and Ravenpaw fell into the Lake. With a yowl of shock, Ravenpaw swam up and saw Adderpaw laughing down at him. "That'll teach you to pay attention!"

Though his pelt was burning with embarrassment, Ravenpaw began deep strokes towards the Island where the Clans would meet. He snuffled the air; and glanced over at WindClan territory. Instead of seeing dark shapes of cats chasing after rabbits, Ravenpaw only saw Twolegs scouting the land with long, pointed sticks and driving them into the ground.

Adderpaw swam over to him. He shook his pelt, splattering Ravenpaw. The mentors were on the bank, fishing.

"WindClan isn't here anymore," Ravenpaw finally said, interrupting the peaceful silence.

Adderpaw, licking his wet white paw, looked up with his cheerful green eyes. He flicked his long gray tail and said, "How can you be so sure?"

Ravenpaw felt like a burning fire was burning in his stomach, coursing through his veins. It set him uneasy; and he said, "I just know."

Adderpaw finished his grooming and he said, "I've never seen you like this. Maybe we could check at night!"

"What?" Ravenpaw gasped.

Adderpaw said, "Of course!"

"But tonight is the Gathering." Ravenpaw flicked his white-flashed black tail, and his amber eyes were troubled. _We can't skip a Gathering! It's the sacred night of the Clans to meet! _He stared at Adderpaw, who glared at him.

"We have to, though!" Adderpaw argued.

"No," Ravenpaw spat, and he turned around, leapt into the Lake, and swam back to shore, leaving Adderpaw behind him.

Later that night, as Darkstar led way towards the Island, Ravenpaw kept sending glances at the WindClan border. There were no dark shapes walking towards them; no scent of WindClan. Ravenpaw held his breath.

Tensions were going to be high.

* * *

><p><strong>Go on. Click the review... you know you wanna...<strong>


End file.
